Tinsel and Hot Chocolate
by AmicaMea
Summary: Draco's not taking the identity of his father's new love interest well.


**A/N**

 **This is my first ever published fanfiction. (Be gentle!)**

 **It's a one shot using The Death Eater Express 6th Day of Christmas Prompts**

 **PROMPTS:**

 **1\. "Is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?"**

 **2\. Mistletoe...**

 **3\. "Id really rather just drink hot chocolate and pretend you don't exist."**

XOXOXO

 **Tinsel and Hot Chocolate**

Several things concerned Draco Malfoy when he walked into the grand entry room. Why was his father sitting in this room? It was abnormal to say the least. And yet this wasn't the oddest thing. No, it was his father composure, or lack thereof. In all Draco's 25 years he had only seen the man without his usual Malfoy mask when the Dark Lord was present. While Draco couldn't read what emotional were playing across his father's face at least they weren't that of fear. It was then he noticed his father looking up towards the top of the stairs. Ah yes, the mystery date. His father had been acting peculiar whenever they discussed the party and more specifically his father's date for said party.

"Good evening Father." Draco spoke in a commanding voice as he crossed the room to sit next to his father.

"Ah, Draco, how are you this evening?"

"Are you ready to tell me who she is?"

Lucius' eyes looked momentarily back at the top of the stairs before meeting Draco's once again. There was gleam in his father's eyes that seemed to spell trouble. "I'm sure you'll see for yourself any minute now."

Draco wore his mask of indifference. "Fine, I've waited this long, I'm sure a few more minutes...is that...?" His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Or perhaps it was time to lay off the firewhisky.

"Yes, son and you are to mind your manners." Lucius answer matter of factly as he rose elegantly from his seat.

"Mind my manners? But you're the one that-." Draco whispered indignantly.

"I know that. For many years all I could see when I looked at her was her blood. Now I see her eyes and her smile and her power. Now I see a witch and one that I find myself very much enjoying looking at." With these parting words and a smirk on his face, Lucius walked to the bottom of the staircase to meet his date.

Draco was frozen. His brain tried to process what he was seeing but it didn't seem to compute. Standing on just the other side of the room was his father greeting Hermione Granger. Apparently, she was the mystery woman his father was taking to the Ministry Christmas Party.

XOXOXO

Draco had a decent time at the party. He spent the evening talking and dancing with friends. He stayed as far away as humanly possible from his father and was able to pretend his little world hadn't fallen off its axis. Copious amounts of alcohol aided him in his endeavors.

It was for this reason he overslept and found himself rather late in the day having tea and toast while reading the paper. Well, the sections of the paper that didn't feature photos and articles about his father and his classmate. The door opened and Draco looked up expecting to see his paternal figure. But no, the world was conspiring against him. Where he expected his father to be standing, he found instead Hermione Granger beaming at the look of surprise on his face.

"Granger, is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?"

Draco spoke without thinking. He was thankful that his mouth chose to say what it did instead of what he was really thinking. Why was she still at his house? In the years since his mother's death his father never had a witch stay overnight. And here was this one bold as day with enough tinsel in her hair to decorate several trees.

If possible, her smile brightened, "Your father and I were decorating the tree and things may have gotten out of hand."

As she said this she took a handfull of tinsel out of her hair and another out of her jeans pocket and decorated Draco's hair with it. She then stole a piece of toast out of his plate and walked towards the door.

"There, now you look festive too," she called over her shoulder.

Draco sat in stunned silence looking from his empty plate to the tinsel that had fallen in his lap. He really needed a drink.

XOXOXO

It was snowing the following Monday morning. Draco had off the rest of the year, but his father still had work to wrap up at the ministry. That meant he had the house to himself and he could indulge in his guilty pleasure. With an extra-large mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and lots of whipped cream in his hand, he lit a fire in the fireplace, and picked up his new book. Before he was comfortably seated, he realized he was not alone.

"DRACO!?"

"Oh lord," he said to the ceiling, "what fresh hell is this?"

He put down his book but decided to take his mug with him. Draco followed the sound of the banshee that was currently yelling his name through the house (and not in a good way.)

There in the middle of the great room wearing a pencil skirt under her robes was Hermione Granger standing under the mistletoe. He leaned against the door frame and took in the site before him. Words could not express how glad he was that he brought his beverage as he took a long sip from his mug.

"Oh, Draco, thank God, I thought I was going to be stuck here all day."

The relief was evident in her voice. But Draco didn't want her to feel relieved. He didn't respond except to take another drink, all the while watching her over his cup.

"Please Draco, you have to help me. I'm already late for work."

There was a hint of desperation in her voice, but not quite enough to suit his purposes.

"I'd really rather just drink my hot chocolate and pretend you don't exist."

He took another sip to prove his point.

"You know you don't really mean that."

He crossed the room and slammed his cup on the side table. "Don't I? You're sleeping with my father. The only thing that's kept me sane the last few days is pretending you don't exist." He stopped before getting within her arms reach and crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why you care. You've made it perfectly clear you aren't interested. Just for the record I'm not sleeping with your father. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, I just need you to kiss me so I can get to the office. My partner has the week off to stay home in his bare feet reading in front of the fire while drinking over sweetened hot chocolate, so I really need to get to work."

He looked down at his bare feet and then took a step closer. It was hardly fair. She was riled up and whenever she was riled up, she was irresistible.

"You stayed here all weekend," he accused.

"Yes, in a guest room."

"But he looked so smug."

"Can you think of a reason he might look smug that doesn't involve him sleeping with me?"

A whirlwind of emotions breezed across his face. His father set him up. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or pissed. But in this moment, well this moment he wasn't going to be thinking about his father.

Draco closed the space between then and wrapped his arms around Hermione (that's right he could call her that in his head) and attacked her neck with his lips and tongue.

Hermione squealed, "Draco, I think you have to kiss my on the lips to release the spell."

His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. "I'm well aware of that, but there's a whole lot of you for me to kiss before I make my way to your lips."

He pushed her robes to the floor and started to unbutton the top button of her shirt.

"I should probably inform you that you won't make it into work today. But after the weekend I've had, I'd say our boss owes me."


End file.
